Pilot
by CrazySerena13
Summary: The pilot episode from Jade's perspective. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I absolutely love the character of Jade, and I have wanted to get into her head for awhile now. I am going to attempt to do every episode from her point of view. Hope you enjoy!

Pilot

Chapter One

Jade's POV

Beck and I slipped out of the seats in the back of the auditorium hand in hand. Both of us participated in the Fall Showcase last year as freshman (a rare achievement at Hollywood Arts.) We also had the leads in the last main stage musical, making us inelligible for even auditioning to be in the Fall Showcase for this year. The only reason I even was in attendance tonight is because Cat was performing in it. With Robbie. Ugh, I could honestly not be bothered about seeing Puppet Boy perform, but Cat has been my best friend since we were seven years old. I would never willingly miss any performance of hers. I would also normally stick around to see Andre perform too, but after hearing that he was stuck with Trina Vega as a partner, I insisted that Beck and I bolt before we had to endure the torture _that_ performance was sure to bring to my eardrums. I mean, Andre is an amazing musician and singer, but not even an awesome talent like his could save the train wreck that is Trini Vega. Sorry Andre- NO way was I sitting through Trini attempting to sing an entire song. How that talentless hack got into Hollywood Arts in the first place I will never know. You are supposed to have talent in order to get in. She can't sing. She can't act. I was unfortunate enough to be in a few dance classes with her- so I know first hand she has two left feet. Maybe she gave everyone on the entrance committee head at her audition. Maybe **_that's_** her talent.

Anyway, Beck and I find a lull in the acts, while they are doing a set change or something. We have watched enough to prove that we actually came- like I said, all I cared about was making sure that I saw Cat's performance.

"Thank you for not making me sit through Trini perform," I whisper into Beck's ear gratefully, just as he pushes open the auditorium doors and we slip through into the hallway. Beck just smiles at me, arches one eyebrow, and leads me into the janitor's closet. I try to hide the grin that stretches itself across my face as I descretely check to make sure that no one is around to see us before I follow Beck inside the closet and shut the door behind us.

As soon as the door shuts, Beck spins me around and wraps his hands around my waist. "So...what should we do to pass the time until the Fall Showcase is over?" He leans his entire body into mine, whispering into my ear and then gently nips at my right earlobe.

"Oh, I don't know," I playfully respond, running my hands through his gorgeous hair. "I've heard this closet is an excellent place to make out with hot guys. Do you know where I can find one?" I respond, a smirk on my face.

"Cute Jade," Beck says, before leaning into kiss me. I quickly respond to his kiss, opening my mouth and letting his tongue slide in. My hands roam down his torso and dip under his shirt, my fingers gently teasing the skin on his lower abdomen. God, I love the feel of Beck's abs. They are to die for. Beck quietly groans, and deepens our kiss even further, running one hand through the back of my hair as the other slides slowly down my side to the bottom of my shirt. His fingers play with the hem of my shirt for a minute, and then someone wrenches open the door of the janitor's closet. Beck and I spring apart quickly.

"What the hell-" I turn angrily, extremely annoyed that we were so rudely interrupted, but shut my mouth as soon as I see Principal Eikner face.

"Why are you two in here?" he starts to question us, a bit bewildered. "You know what, never mind, get back to the auditorium. I need to get the keys to the nurses office. See if there is any epi-pens in there or something for an allergic reaction." He rushes to the corner where the janitor's giant key ring is hanging up.

"What happened? Who is having an allergic reaction?" Beck asks, geniunely concerned.

"Trini Vega. Her tongue is swollen to over double it's normal size. It looks like it could explode any minute!" Eikner says over his shoulder, rushing out of the janitor's closet with the set of keys.

"Oh. My. God. C'mon, we have GOT to see this!" I chuckle, grabbing Beck's and half drag him out the closet.

A/N Hoping to get the rest of this episode up by the end of the weekend. Let me know if you liked it, reviews are always appreciated.

To those of you who are reading Wok Star-Thank you! I promise haven't abandoned it, but I didn't realize how late into season one that episode was. There are things that I would like to reveal about Jade before I continue with that episode. I hope that makes sense?


	2. Chapter 2

Pilot

Chapter Two

Jade's POV

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

"Ugh! Shut up!" I yelled, slamming my hand onto my alarm clock, hitting the snooze button for probably the 6th time that morning. I quickly buried myself deeper under my covers and closed my eyes. God, I hate mornings. And Mondays. Put them together, and it was hell. Just as I felt myself dozing off, there was a loud banging on my bedroom door.

"Jade, get your butt out of bed! You have 20 minutes to be ready to walk out the door!" I heard my mom scream at me. "We are leaving- whether you are ready to go or not!"

I let out a frustrated sigh and kicked my covers off me and sat up. Why did Beck insist on signing up for that stupid morning yoga class? Actually, the real question is- why did he sign up to go to a Monday morning yoga class? Normally he drives me to and from school, but since he enrolled in his yoga for dummies class or whatever the hell it is called, he can't bring me on Monday mornings.

Twenty minutes to get ready. Thankfully I took a shower at about 4am. I had to. I woke up from my second nightmare of the night absolutely freezing. I couldn't seem to get warm, no matter how many blankets I wrapped myself up in. The only thing I could think of to do was take an almost scalding hot shower. Luckily it worked, my body seemed to thaw and I was finally able to get warm again. I know most people sweat when they get night terrors, but my body reacts differently. I just get so cold I turn blue. Something about my circulation I guess. My parents took me into the doctor when I first started having the night terrors, when I was 7, concerned that they kept finding me ice cold. Whatever, I would rather freeze than become a sweaty mess.

I sighed again, forcing myself to stand up, and walked to my vanity, plugging in my curling iron and setting out some makeup.

"Jade!" my mother flung my door open and marched into my bedroom, hands on her hips, glaring at me because I was still in the pajama shorts and cami I slept in. "I thought that I told you to get your ass in gear?" she shouted at me. "You know that Greg and I have a plane to catch! You will not make us late!"

"I'm out of bed and starting to get ready, what more do you want?" I argue.

"Just move faster. You have 15 minutes, and then you better be in the backseat of the SUV," my mother said as she stalked out of my bedroom, slamming my door shut behind her.

I hurriedly pick out something black to wear, throw some dark eye makeup on, and half ass curl my hair. After brushing my teeth, I go back to my vanity and quickly grab a few braclets, rings, and necklaces to wear. I quickly glance at my reflection in my mirror one last time as I swing my bacpack over my shoulder. God, my hair looks like shit. Just how I want to start my week. Oh well, this will have to do I think as I hurriedly walk out of my bedroom, hearing the car horn blaring at me to hurry up. I rush out of the house and get into the backseat of Greg's SUV.

"You are very incosiderate Jade," Greg begins hounding me, as he pulls out of our driveway. "When will you learn that the world doesn't revolve around you?" he says in this bitter voice he always uses towards me lately.

"I'm literally two minutes late," I respond back, using my own bitter tone.

"Jade, do not talk back to your step-father," my mother scolds me. I roll my eyes. I know that their flight doesn't leave for another three fucking hours, but Greg is so anal he insists on everything going according to whatever schedule he makes, regardless of how ridiculous it is.

I stay silent the rest of the car ride, while my mom and Greg talk excitedly about their trip. I bring my pearphone out and text Beck. "Can you get me a coffee after your yoga class?"

A second later my phone vibrates. "Already in line at Skybucks. Something told me you would be running late this morning." I can't help but smile. He knows me so well.

My phone vibrates again. Still smiling, I glance down, to see that Cat has texted me. "Just met Tori Vega in the hallway. Remember how awesome she was Saturday night at the Showcase?" And just like that the smile vanished from my face. Yes, I remember watching her Saturday night. I had to admit, she was WAY more talented than her older sister, but I thought it was ridiculous that Eikner just invited her into Hollywood Arts the way he did. I mean, yeah, she did a pretty decent job, but it was one performance. She didn't have to work her ass off for an intense audition process like everyone else that's in HA had to do. Granted, I don't really know anything about her, so maybe she does know all about the performing arts.

"Jade?" my mom asks, subtle concern edging her voice. Something that I hadn't heard in it when she has spoken to me in awhile. Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I realize that we are sitting in front of my school. "We will be gone for a week. Lydia will check on you periodically, and you know you can always go to your dad's house before Friday. I am sure he would like spending some extra time with you."

I let out a snort at her last comment. I can't help it. My father has never been a huge fan of mine, and since I declared my desire to go into the performing arts and started attending HA, he has barely spoken to me. "Yeah, I'm sure he and Malibu Barbie would be jumping for joy if I showed up on their doorstep," I say sarcastically, referring to my recently acquired stepmom Amanda. "I'll be fine. Enjoy your trip," I say getting out of the SUV, shutting the door behind me. Greg takes off out of the parking lot, without either of them saying another word to me.

"Bye to you too Mom," I mumble before turning around and walking into school.

A/N please let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry I was late publishing this. I ended up getting sick. I will hopefully have Chapter 4 up sometime tomorrow.

Enjoy!

Pilot

Chapter Three

Jade's POV

"On my way to Sikowitz's now. Can't wait for my first sip of that dark nectar from the Gods." I text to Beck as I am walking down the hallway.

I cannot believe how much I am looking forward to the coffee Beck picked up for me. Apparently there was a long line at Skybucks, and he was late to school. Which means that I had to sit through my first hour (geometry, ugh) having had NO caffeine. While sitting in class cursing because I didn't have any coffee, I discovered that I left my homework on my desk in my bedroom in my rush to get out of the house this morning. Just great. My father- while basically taking zero interest in anything I do- does feel the need to check my grades religiously. So I know I am going to get a bunch of shit when he discovers I got a zero on an assignment. He checks my blackboard page like every fucking day- something I discovered the hard way my freshman year.

My head is pounding from lack of sleep and caffeine as I open the door to Sikotwitz's classroom.

What. the. Fuck.

"Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" What does this preppy bitch think she is doing? Who the hell starts feeling all over some random guy on their first fucking day of school?

She is mumbling some lame excuse to me, while still standing all up in Beck's personal space.

"Get away from him!" I practically spit venom at her.

Beck quickly walks up to me. "Babe relax," he says quietly, giving me a kiss on the cheek, while I continue to give Vega my death glare. Beck starts to lead me to our seats, when Sikowitz runs in and starts yelling about a fire. Beck grabs my hand as we both start to panic, and begins pushing me towards the door. As we are about halfway there, we hear Sikowitz start to chuckle to himself talking about how this was an exercise. I can feel my right eye start to twitch in annoyance as Beck and I take our seats.

"Where's my coffee?" I ask Beck as I settle into my seat, leaning into his arm that is around my shoulders.

"Um," he gestures to his stained shirt.

Fucking fabulous. So, this annoying Tori Vega chick (who by the way, I am hating more than Trina at the moment, something I never thought possible) spills my coffee, starts feeling all over my boyfriend's chest and abs, and now she doesn't even know what improv is? Seriously, what the fuck is she doing here at Hollywood Arts?!

As Sikowitz calls my name to head the Alphabetical Improv skit, I roll my eyes. But as I start thinking of who to pick, I get an idea. "Cat, Eli," a small smile stars to creep across my face, and I can't help but soften my voice a bit as I say "Beck," but after I say my boyfriend's name my hard demeanor returns. "And Tori." Little Miss Cheekbones looks shocked that I just picked her. Not sure why, she just admitted to not knowing what improv is. I obviously do not like her, why would I not try to make a fool of her?

"Why don't you go out into the hall?" I ask her using my super fake sweet voice. I don't look at Beck at all. I know he will know I am planning something. He is noticably silent throught our skit after he talks about losing his job in the very beginning. I can't help but complain to Sikowitz that Vega isn't doing it properly. Any doubts I had about going thru with my plan evaporate as she continues to stand and act like a human instead of a dog.

"I heard coffee gets rid of fur bugs," I say, after grabbing one of the shruggers iced coffee out of his hands and walking back to stand over Vega. I hear Beck mumble some type of warning to me just as I pour the coffee all over her head. She literally just stays there and doesn't move until the entire cup has been dumped on her! What kind of person does that? She chooses _now_ to stay in character? Oh wait...never mind. She stands up, and did I just her a sniffle as she runs out of Sikowitz's room?

"Jade, what the hell?" Andre screams at me, before running out of the room after Vega. I look after him a bit surprised. I mean, Andre and I have been friends since 8th grade, he is not new to my techniques of keeping girls away from Beck. He's never been this mad at me for doing anything like this before. Does he have a thing for this chick or something?

"Jade, very creative. But I am afraid it's also unacceptable. Detention for the next week," Sikowitz says, sounding somewhat amused. I let out a sigh as we all walk back to our seats. I take a minute to glance at Beck for the first time since the beginning of the skit, trying to gauge his reaction. Needless to say he does not look too pleased with me.

"Why Jade?" He whispers to me as we sit back down in our seats.

"Did you not see the way she was looking at you?" I hiss at him.

Beck sighs. I _know_ he knows what I am talking about. "Okay, you made your point. Just promise me, you will leave her alone now."

I think about it for a minute. I could totally socially destroy this girl. It wouldn't be hard. But I know Beck would be annoyed, and given the way Andre just reacted, he would be pissed at me too. "Fine."

Beck grabs both my hands in his and looks deep into my eyes. "Promise?"

I let out another huge sigh. "I promise. I won't mess with Vega anymore." And I mean it.

Unless of course she attempts to get close to Beck again. Then all bets are off.

A/N Let me know whether or not you liked the way I did this chapter. It is way harder to attempt to write things that are actual scenes in the show. I tried to not retell everything that happened, but I am not sure how well it worked out. I also am hoping that the dialog I used from the show is accurate. My girls are watching an iCarly marathan, so I don't have access to my dvr to double check.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Okay, I am SO sorry for the ridiculously late update. My tablet broke, and it had ALL my chapters and notes on it. I sent it in to get fixed, only to find out it was dead forever, and everything I had in it was gone forever too. Needless to say, that screwed up everything for me for awhile, and I am just now able to start writing again.

Chapter Four

So my first day of my week long detention with Sikowitz was pretty awesome. I got to sit and listen to him go on and on about "appropriate" choices for improve. Whatever. I would dump coffee all over Vega's head again if given the option. I mean, at least it was iced coffee, right? It could've been worse. It's not like I poured scalding hot liquid onto her stupid head. Anyway, that was one more hour of my life wasted on stupid bullshit.

I was hoping to have Beck come over and spend the night, since my mom and Greg were 1,000 miles away. Unfortunately, he is still a bit pissed at me for the whole coffee thing. Annoying, since I already promised him that I wouldn't fuck with her again.

Ugh, it was probably a good thing that Beck didn't end up staying over, because I literally had nightmares all night long. At about 4 am (after waking up about six different times screaming) I gave up on attempting to get any sleep.

As much as it pains me to admit, even it is only to myself, I absolutely hate being all alone in this ginormous house. God, I sound so fucking pathetic. I just want to punch myself in the face. I am going to blame it on my severe lack of sleep.

I hear my doorbell ringing as I am just finishing up putting my mascara on. The noise startles me, my hand involuntarily jerks, and I stab myself in the eye. "FUCK!" I yell, chucking the wand across my bedroom and stomping down the stairs.

"What?" I yell, flinging my front door open, glaring at a startled Beck.

"Uh, you weren't responding to my texts," Beck says calmly. "I've been waiting in your driveway for like 15 minutes."

"Shit," I mumble, feeling somewhat guilty. "I must have left my cell on vibrate. I'll be out in a minute." I run into my room, grab my backpack and purse and meet Beck in his car. I check my pear phone, and I see I have like 8 missed texts from Beck. Oops.

On the ride to school, I can't help but notice Beck giving me several sideways glances, but we both remain silent. I know that he is not happy with me, but it isn't like this is the first- or last- time that I will scare a girl away from him.

"Look, Jade," Beck finally breaks the silence as he pulls into a parking spot somewhat close to the front entrance of Hollywood Arts. "You need to lay off Tori," he says, turning to me looking directly into my eyes.

"I already said that I would," I reply irritated. "Besides, what makes Tori fucking Vega so different than all the other sluts I scare away from you?"

"Look," Beck sighs, "Andre really likes her. So can you just lay off. Please?" Beck looks at me with puppy dog eyes. He knows I can't say no to him whenever he pulls those eyes on me.

"Ugh…fine," I groan. I didn't realize how much Andre liked this stupid chick. God, he really needs to set his heights higher. He could do so much better. "I'll be nice to Vega…if she even shows up today." I can't help but adding with a smirk as I get out of Beck's car.

"Thanks Babe," Beck says, flinging his arm around my shoulder as we walk into school together. I know he is still a little worried that I may let my emotions get the best of me and do something else, and normally he would have good reason to worry. But I gave my word. I usually just refuse to agree to something like this, but if Andre does really like this girl, I suppose I can reign in my hatred for her a bit. As misguided as Andre's affections are, I won't mess with her anymore. I did give my word after all.

I refuse to sit next to Beck in improve, instead of sitting in my normal chair next to my boyfriend, I flop down in the seat directly behind him. Beck raises his eyebrows at me.

"Babe," Beck holds out his hand to me. "Come here."

"I'm good," I say, crossing my arms and slumping into my chair. I know I am acting a bit bitchy, but I don't care.

Sikowitz comes barging through the door and class begins. I discretely glance around the room, but there is no sign of Mini Vega. I feel a weight lift off my chest. During the middle of one of Sikowitz's lengthy lectures, Vega walks in, interrupting his train of thought. I can't help but sit up higher in my seat at her (somewhat belated) appearance in class.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise as Vega Junior picks me for the alphabetical improve exercise. This chick has some guts, I grudgingly think to myself as I walk up to do the skit. I can't help but lean down to give Beck a kiss before we both get onto the stage.

"Jade! Kidd your boyfriend on your own time!" I hear Sikowitz yell as Beck and I break apart,

"Oh, I will!" I smirk, giving Beck a look that lets him (and the rest of the class) know that I have a lot more than a relatively chaste kiss planned for later.

"Please go take a shower!"

Seriously, Vega? She is going to start out this by insulting me? How the hell I am supposed to just sit back and take this shit? I don't care what I promised - _no way _is this chick going to insult me during a scene in front of the entire class and not have me fight back.

"You eat your pants!" I can help but blurt out, I am so pissed off this flies out of my mouth before I can stop it. "Wait!" I scream, flinging my hand out turning to Sikowitz.

"EEEEE!" Sikowitz makes an annoying sound like the buzzer on a game show. "I'm sorry, the next letter was-"

"F! I know!" I interrupt him. If I had said what I wanted to say starting with the letter F to Vega I would have had detention for the next month and been sent to Lane. Again.

I am SO fucking pissed that I let myself get so worked up by fucking Vega. I stomp over Beck's legs, (barely missing stomping on him) and slam back into my chair, watching the rest of the scene unfold. I *never* get eliminated from alphabetical improv.

"Let's do it," Beck says, in a somewhat surprised voice.

Wait…WHAT? Oh hell no!

All I want to do is look away, but I can't seem to tear my eyes from the scene in front of me. I cannot believe that Beck is kissing her. And it is not just a quick peck on the lips either. Everything seems to stop and the kiss seems to go on forever.

That's it. This bitch is going DOWN.

Please tell me what you think! I would love some more reviews for this story. I will try to update soon. I am also thinking of rearranging how I publish this story. I originally was going to make every episode its own story, but should I just make it one big story? Please let me know what you would prefer. Thank you!


End file.
